kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Easter Eggs in Super Mario Maker 2
This is a list of Easter Eggs and secrets in Super Mario Maker 2. Menu Easter Eggs Pre-title Screen Animations *There are a total of 4 different intros that will appear at random. As of version 2.0, 2 additional intros have been added. Endless Challenge *When skipping a level in the Endless Challenge, one of four different sound effects will play depending on which direction the screen is dragged when in handheld mode. Course Editor Easter Eggs Crying Bowser Jr. *When a Bowser Jr. is dragged across the editor he will start crying and swinging his arms and legs. Object Name Sound Effect *When placing an object onto a course in the editor, a distorted voice will say the name of said object, which will correspond in tone with the stage's music. Scared Player *Dragging an ignited Burner near the player will cause them to cower in fear. This will not happen if the Burner is off. *When using the eraser tool, the player will cower in fear whenever the eraser in near them. Shaking Objects Despite the ability to transform objects by shaking them being removed, the following effects still work: *Shaking a Hammer Bro will cause it to start throwing hammers. *Shaking a Brick Block or Rotating Block will cause it to play a maraca-like sound effect. *Shaking a Hard Block or ? Block will cause it to play a rattling sound effect. Weird Mario Door *Tapping repeatedly on a Warp Door will let the player knock on the door. Knocking it enough times causes Weird Mario to answer it in one of five poses, each different depending on the game style. If the player doesn't knock enough times then a loud knocking sound will be heard answering. |-|SMB= Weird Mario (SMB 1).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 2).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 3).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 4).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 5).png|Weird Mario |-|SMB3= Weird Mario (SMB3 1).png|Raccoon Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 2).png|Tanooki Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 3).png|Statue Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 4).png|Frog Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 5).png|Hammer Mario |-|SMW= Weird Mario (SMW 1).png|Cape Mario Weird Mario (SMW 2).png|Weird Mario on Yoshi Weird Mario (SMW 3).png|Balloon Mario Weird Mario (SMW 4).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMW 5).png|Cape Mario |-|NSMBU= SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-4.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-4.png|Mini Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-11.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-11.png|Propeller Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-12.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-12.png|Flying Squirrel Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-13.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-13.png|Penguin Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-14.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-14.png|Ice Mario |-|SM3DW= Gameplay Easter Eggs Bonus Game Theme *When the player passes through the Giant Gate while the Bonus Music plays, the ending fanfare will be from this Bonus Game. Chain Chomp *In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, a Chain Chomp will break free from its post after lunging 51 times. Castle Door *In the Super Mario Bros. game style, adding a door to the castle at the end of the level will cause the player to open it and go inside after touching the flagpole. If the door is locked and the player does not have a key they will try to open it before giving up and looking disappointed. Hidden Character References *In certain Super Mario World game themes at night, Undodog can be seen in the background riding a rocket. However, in the vertical sub-area in the snow theme, he is replaced by the Coursebot robot. *In the New Super Mario Bros. U snow theme, the decorative snowmen are based on Mario and Peach respectively during the day. While in the night version, they are based on Mario, Luigi, and a Goomba. Idle Animation *In the New Super Mario Bros. U game style, if the player is idle for 10 seconds they will look directly at the screen. Koopa Troopa Car Damage Animation *Damaging a Koopa Troopa Car will cause random objects to fly out, such as a pail or baseball. Magikoopa Destroying the Goal *A Magikoopa can temporarily destroy the goal. The goal will return after the Magikoopa is either killed or despawned. Sad Enemies *If a Skipsqueak tries to jump over a block and is unable to they will look sad before returning to normal. *In the Super Mario 3D World game style, throwing a Beach Koopa's shell into a pit will cause them to appear sad before returning to normal. White Platform Hop *In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, when holding down while standing on a white Semisolid Platform, the player will perform a small hop after 6 seconds. Yoshi Drums Theme *Whenever the player is riding on Yoshi an alternate version of the theme song will play featuring a bongo drum beat. See Also Category:Super Mario Maker 2